fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cockroaches
The Cockroaches The Cockroaches, a famous English rock band, formed in Pepper Land in 1968 BCE by four members John McCartney (1940 BCE - ) (vocal, rhythm guitar), Paul Lennon (1942 BCE - ) (piano, vocal, bass guitar), Geogre Starr (1943 BCE- ) (vocal, lead guitar), and Ringo Harrison (1940 BCE - ) (drum, lead guitar). They became the most famous and successful rock band in the music history due to their prolific contribution the entertainment world. They built their reputation and career by performing at the night clubs and Pepper Land and Sugar Land. In 1962 BCE, they gained their first achievement after releasing the song “Luv me do,” which was also their first hit and transferred them into a new phenomenon of the 60s. After acquiring lots of recognition from the audience, they produced more great albums, such as Plastic Soul (1965 BCE), Pistol ''(1966 BCE), or ''Abbee Road (1969 BCE). Their success led to the Cockroachesmania during the 60s BCE as their concerts’ tickets and CDs were always sold out; many people were influenced by their fashion and lifestyles, and they were always followed by a huge crowd. The Cockroaches also starred in many movies, including “''A Tired Day Night'',” “''Save me'',” and “''Physical Rivalry Tour,” which gave them credits for their acting skills. In addition, they produced a cartoon named “Red Submarine” in which they wrote the plots, took charge of the voice cast, drawings and animation. The cartoon received many positive critics and love from the audience. During an interview, Paul Lennon once stated, “Through ‘Red Submarine,’ we, the Cockroaches, wanted to prove that cartoon was not only for children, but also for us, adults.” Their music was varied and interesting as they never stop looking for a new way to compose their songs. They combined rock and roll, jazz, ballad, blue, classical music, Indian music, psychedelia, and Japanese music to contribute to their audience many great songs. They used their music to save Pepper Land from the Blue Meanie—a community of evil creatures that wanted to turn the whole universe into blue—and they also wrote the national anthem for Pepper Land named “All you need is love,” which later became a famous peace song. According the ''Falling Stones, The Cockroaches are the best-selling artists of all time, and the best rock band of the world. ''They had the most number-one albums on the Pepper land charts and sold 900 million records worldwide, and up to now, the number of their sold records still increased. They received are plenty of notable music awards such as Melon Awards, Fammys Awards, etc… Based on the ''Time ''magazine, The Cockroaches was one of the ''most 10 influential people in the world. The band was inducted in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in the 1988 BCE after releasing the song “ German Wood.” They were also recognized as the longest surviving band in the world as they have not disbanded and continued to produce more songs and films. Hanh Le